Victory of the Daleks (TV story)
Victory of the Daleks 'is the third episode of the fifth series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Mark Gatiss, directed by Andrew Gunn and featured Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor and Karen Gillan as Amy Pond. Overview To be added Synopsis Answering a call for assist from Winston Churchill, the Doctor is horrified to discover the 'newly-developed' secret weapon the British have concealed, the Daleks. Determined to find out their true plan, the Doctor inadvertently pushes forward their plot to create a new race of Daleks using a recently-discovered piece of Dalek technology. When London is placed under threat and Amy still stuck down there, the Daleks provide the Doctor the ultimate ultimatum: destroy the Daleks or save the Earth? Plot The Cabinet War Rooms in the middle of an air raid on London, 1941 - alarms go off as a bombardment proceeds above. Prime Minister Winston Churchill arrives and instructs Childers that it's time to roll out their 'secret weapon'. Childers moves onto the board a miniature figure of a Dalek. Sometime later, the TARDIS materialises in the War Rooms and Churchill is alerted it's arrival. The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS to the sight of armed soldiers who are ordered to stand down by Churchill when he and Amy emerge. Having arrived a month late, Churchill is eager to show the Doctor the labours of their new Ironsides project. Taking him and Amy up to the roof, he introduces them to Professor Edwin Bracewell, the leading professor of the project. Bracewell orders their new weapon used on an incoming squad of fighter planes and it destroys them completely. Recognising the sound, the Doctor demands to know what the source was and is horrified when a Dalek dressed in UK military attire comes out of hiding, even more so when it seems to be obedient to Bracewell and declares it's only intention is to win the war. The Doctor tries to warn Bracewell of the dangers the Daleks pose but Churchill dismisses his claims as a flight of fancy as he'd been shown various pieces of evidence indicating that Bracewell invented them. The Doctor tries to get Amy to press the issue, citing their theft of the Earth back in the 21st Century, but Amy doesn't seem to be at all aware of them. Amy asks the Daleks if any of the Doctor's claims are true but they continue to provide assistance to the soldiers; having failed to get through to Churchill, the Doctor goes to Bracewell with his claims about the Daleks. Having had enough of what he sees to be subterfuge, the Doctor loses his temper and beats one of the Daleks with a wrench, to the chagrin of Bracewell and Churchill. He rises to them with all of his previous defeats of their plans and grandiosely reminds that who he is and who they are. All of a sudden, the Daleks review a recording of the Doctor's statement as testimony and broadcast it to a ship in orbit where a third Dalek succeeds in activating their Progenitor device. The Daleks in the bunker start killing the British soldiers and shoot off Bracewell's hand when he protests, revealing that he had not created them but they him as they teleport away. The Doctor runs back to the TARDIS and, instructing Amy to stay behind, goes inside and disappears. On the Dalek saucer, they begin the final phase of their plan when the Doctor arrives and bluffs them into explaining themselves feigning a jammy dodger as a TARDIS self-destruct device. They explain the Progenitor contains pure Dalek DNA but, to the Doctor's amusement, he deduces that they couldn't activate themselves as their DNA was impure and unrecognisable, hence the need to obtain his testimony to confirm their validity. One Dalek slips away and actives an energy pulse dish that permanently switches on all the lights in London, making the city an open target for the Germans. As the Doctor demands they turn London out again, the Progenitor's process concludes and six newly-designed, individually-coloured Daleks emerge from the device. Below, Amy and Churchill talk Bracewell out of taking his own life in order to assist them in stopping the Daleks and he directs them to a device he'd designed that would allow a squad of Spitfires to fly into orbit and take out the Daleks' dish. While the New Daleks destroy the impure ones, Churchill sends up the modified Spitfires and a firefight breaks out between the fighter planes and the ship while the Doctor escapes in the TARDIS. While two Spitfires are lost in the battle, the Doctor blocks the Daleks' shields long enough for the third one to destroy the dish and return London to the cover of darkness. While he instructs the pilot to destroy the ship, the Daleks contact the TARDIS and offer an ultimatum: destroy the Daleks or prevent them from detonating a bomb they had built inside Bracewell while they escape to the future. With no other choice, the Doctor withdraws the remaining pilot and returns to the bunker. As the Daleks start counting down to time jump, they start Bracewell's trigger mechanism, but the Doctor and Amy manage to disable the bomb inside him by appealing to the humanity that the Daleks had built into him, enforcing to him the fact that he is a human being. However, their success is short-lived as the Daleks manage to trigger their time-jump and retreat back to the future. The Doctor despairs that they've escaped him again but Amy snaps him out of it. The following morning, the Doctor and Amy say their farewells to Churchill and pay a visit to Bracewell; despite his belief that they are going to switch him off, he gets the message that they aren't going to and insist he goes and lives his life. On their way back to the TARDIS, however, the mood sours when the Doctor voices his concern that Amy had never heard of the Daleks when she really should have and disappears into the TARDIS with his bewildered companion. As it leaves, a crack, similar to the one on Amy's bedroom wall, appears on the wall behind where it was. Cast * The Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Churchill - Ian McNeice * Bracewell - Bill Paterson * Blanche - Nina De Cosimo * Childers - Tim Wallers * Dalek 1 - Nicholas Pegg * Dalek 2 - Barnaby Edwards * Dalek voice - Nicholas Briggs * Lilian - Susanah Fielding * Todd - James Albrecht * Air raid warden - Colin Prockter Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''Victory of the Daleks'' page on '''Doctor Who Website